Whispers
by Miss Milly Jane
Summary: No matter how physically strong people may be, sometimes all it takes to break them is a whispered word, an idea, a realization, and then the question that remains is can what is broken be fixed.


_ No matter how physically strong people may be, sometimes all it takes to break them is a whispered word, an idea, a realization, and then the question that remains is can what is broken be fixed. Jason/Tim centric _

**_Warnings- Suicidal thoughts, coarse language and blood_**

**_My first fic in a while and also my first Batman fic, so my apologies for any general mistakes (I am slightly rusty)._**

**_Whispers_**

It was the second time Red Hood had passed this spot on patrol that night, and it was the second time he had noticed the familiar figure sat in the same place on the edge of the roof top on which he currently stood, legs dangling motionlessly over the edge, head bowed in silence.

The first time he had just ignored him and passed on by, the thought of the argument and brawl that would probably ensue if he did make his presence known sent him quickly on his way.

This time though he paused before carrying on. In the three hours that had passed the other appeared to have not moved one inch, which was strange in itself as it was approaching sunrise. Sunrise off course was the time when all good little vigilantes should be throwing in the towel and heading back home for a healthy breakfast and a well-earned nap, or in Jason case half a pack of cigarettes and 8 hours passed out in bed.

Curiosity and even though he wouldn't admit it - concern, got the better of him, as he began to approach the lone bird, perched on the roof edge.

'What are you still doing out here, it's nearly sun-up?' Jason stopped as he received no response, not even a muscle twitch. That annoyed him, just a little, but enough to give another push. 'Shouldn't you be running off home to type up your report for the night, like a good little hero?' That should do it; Jason smirked, but still the other did not turn around.

His shoulders tensed, just slightly, the only visible change in his posture. 'What do you want Jason?' The other let a deep sigh escape his mouth and his shoulders slumped forward.

Jason blinked, gawked a little, but only because unseen by the other. 'Oh using names in the field; bad birdie!' He joked trying in earnest to get a rise out of the other, because this exchange between the two was just far too….well…nice, well not nice as such, boring maybe.

'How do you do it Jay?' Jason was thrown again by the others downbeat tone and the mysterious question, which he just seemed to pluck clean out of the air.

Jason continued forward until he was stood behind him, he could hear his labored breathes and clearly see the small tremors that shook the others frame 'Do what?' Something was wrong and seriously so.

A hitched pained breathe escaped his lips before the younger man could respond 'Do this every night, knowing that just one slip, one mistake….'

'Tim?'

'…and it's all over…again.' Another gasp was all it took to snap Jason out of his daze; he leant down grabbing the other's shoulders, spinning Tim around to face him. 'And to know that the next time or the first time, is all it takes and then nothing.' He collapsed forward, leaning heavily on Jason's chest.

'What the…shit!' Jason then spotted the stomach wound and kicked himself for not considering earlier that Tim might be injured, how he had noticed the tang of the scent blood in the air. In shock he shook the man in his arms before his brain could stop him. 'You fucking idiot, why didn't you call for help?' He asked in a desperate mix of fury and confusion 'Why didn't you shout out to me when I passed by earlier?'

'I wanted to' A distressed cry 'I wanted to.' A sob of pain escaped Tim's lips as Jason laid him gently on the graveled roof top, to treat his stomach the best he could and check for any more wounds.

'Then why' Jason started but a hand came up to halt him, only to fall back down to his side, no strength to keep it aloft.

'Drugged…was paralyzed….they left me…' Tim's mind was starting to struggle to keep up, forming sentences almost seemed an impossibility, but he had to try '…on the edge of roof….couldn't speak, move….they whispered things to me' A broken sob 'horrible things.' The tears started and he couldn't stop them. 'They told me when I finally could move again…' he gasped as the recent memory flooded his mind '…that I has a choice; carry on…or…or jump.'

'Why?' Jason asked partly out of curiosity of what the hell has occurred on the roof top, but also in hope of keeping Tim from slipping into unconsciousness 'What the fuck did they say that was so terrible ?' The wound was bad, but he had managed to staunch the flow of blood, now he just needed to keep the other calm while he figured out who to call for help.

Then Tim's reply made the older man's blood run cold 'I was going to….I was going to jump….then you spoke and I…'

'Shit Tim...' Jason swore more to himself than the man lay below him.

Deciding that he definitely needed help, he opted for the lesser of two evils, hacking into what he hoped was the right frequency on the com-link, a let out a sigh of relief when it connected 'Wing its Hood, Baby Bird needs your help now!' Tim grumbled in distaste even in his current state, just the response Jason had hoped for in reaction to the nick name. It proved that the old Tim was still in there somewhere.

Dicks answer was calm, but a hint of panic could be heard at the edges of his voice. Jason quickly relayed there current location and then turned his attention back to Tim, who stared back at him blankly.

'Timmy…' He waved a hand in front of his eyes. When this got no response Jason barked out the others name more sharply causing the man in question to gasp in shock as if he had forgotten how to breathe, his eyes wide, pupils blown, a hand darted up to grab Jason tightly by the wrist, betraying his weakened state.

"Jay, Jay!' Tim pulled him close, his voice frantic and full of despair 'Please don't, I can't, I can't…'

Jay gathered the shaking man into his arms, being careful to mindful of his wound. He didn't know what else he could do, but hold him, gently running a hand through his hair.

It took a lot to scare Jason, but the look in Tim's eyes, the desperation in his voice had shocked him to the core. 'Fuck Tim, what the fuck did they do to you.' It wasn't so much a question, because he doubted the man trembling in his arms could have answered even if he wanted to, so he just continued to comfort him the best he could, hoping Dick would arrive soon.

**_Currently a one shot, but I am 90% that I shall continue with it if I can find the inspiration, plus I need to carry on writing again, get my flow back._**

**_Thanks for taking the time to read this, reviews are always welcome._**


End file.
